Trip to the Super Market, Host Club One Shot
by Yuuki001
Summary: The host club agrees to have dinner at Haruhi's home, but what happens when they have to go to the super market and Tamaki discovers a product called hot dogs. Will he survive? Lol. Dun dun duuun...


Ouran Highschool Host Club one shot. :D Hope you enjoy this. It kinda just popped in my head randomly so I figured I'd write it down lol. Please review.

...

"Ah, Haruhi..So nice of you to join us today!" Tamaki charmed as he flaunted his beautiful hair fling and gave his classic side smile.

Haruhi smiled sheepishly and sighed.

"Yeah sorry I'm late. I had to wait for my clothes to dry, I fell asleep last night before putting them into the dyer." She apologized as she looked on at the rest of the members. The twins were leaning on a wall beside each other, Hikaru fixed Kaoru's hair and the scene broke out in a dramatic white back ground with sparkles everywhere.

"Kaoru, can't you at least comb your hair properly?" Hikaru charmed as Kaoru blushed. Haruhi looked on in confusion, until Hikaru glanced at her, she smiled sheepishly yet again this time scratching the back of her head. Twin-cest, that's what those two had.

"H...Hikaru, heh, hi." She stuttered as she set her bag down and stood there awkwardly.

"Isn't it time you go to the kitchen and began with your daily duties?" Kyouya interjected casually, writing something down in his notebook.

Haruhi looked to him and smiled nervously.

"Uh, right..see you later guys." She said as she left the room.

...

Haruhi packed her bag again and prepared to leave, but then the wonderful Hunni senpai decided to speak up and be all adorable.

"Haruhi, we should have dinner at you're house tonight. I've never been there before." He said in his adorable voice. His stuffed bunny in his arms.

"A..at my house? But it's so small, it's not exactly what you guys are used to." She informed in a curious voice.

Hunni smiled and looked up at her again.

"That's okay, it will be fun to see how commoners live." Hunni announced. Haruhi sighed and expressed a look of exasperation. Really? Is that honestly how they see me? A commoner? She wondered to herself.

Tamaki imagined his poor, precious Haruhi living in dire straights, with broken windows and cobwebs in her cupboards, thinning from starvation. His face broke into terror.

"Yes! It would be educational to see how the lower citizens of society live on their low budgets. Hmhm, there for, I Tamaki Suoh! Suggest that we all spend dinner at Haruhi's house tonight!" Tamaki boasted and held a rose dramatically to show his courageous and most thoughtful motives.

Haruhi on the other hand, simply slouched and wondered how they could possibly be so full of themselves. She figured it wouldn't be so bad though, as long as they don't mind having something a little less nice than fancy tuna. She sighed and wondered if Fancy Tuna would really be that amazing.

"Well Haruhi, what do you plan on treating us to eat at your home." Kyouya questioned in his usual casual voice.

"Uh..w..well I'll have to run to the super market to get some things, I haven't gone shopping recently. Since it's just me and dad, I usually don't have to buy very much."

...

Later, at the super market, the host club group walked in casually. Of course, their presence gained a little more attention than would have been needed. A young girl spotted Tamaki and her entire structure changed, her eyes turned into little diamond sparkles and she smiled hugely with folded hands.

"C..could it be? Are you the famous Tamaki Suoh?" She begged as she practically drooled over him.

Tamaki took advantage of this moment and put his hand under her chin and smiled lustfully.

"Yes, dear one, I am Tamaki Suoh..." He whispered softly, she blushed furiously and nearly fainted.

"Tamaki...let's not disrupt the lives of the commoners.." Kyouya directed as they made their way further into the store.

"Well, what do you need? I suppose I could spare you some time and help you search for the groceries you need."

Haruhi looked up and thought about it for a moment, then smiled.

"Well, we could use some fish. It would be in the meats section over there." She said happily as she pointed to the opposite side of the store.

Tamaki smiled and left for the meats. Once he was there he began searching for some fish, but then he noticed something. They were sausage looking things, only they didn't look like sausages.

"Hmm?" He wondered as he picked up the small package. He found the fish and put it into the basket, then took the strange looking package back to Haruhi.

"Oh Tamaki, you found some, great." She smiled. "Hmm? What do you have in your hand?"

"I was hoping you could tell me...what are they?" He asked completely mystified by the strange product. He looked on in curiosity as Haruhi took the package in her hand.

"Oh, those are hot dogs, but we don't need any of those." She smiled, handing the package back to him.

Tamaki smiled but then his expression broke and his colors inverted.

"Boss?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru asked when they saw his look of terror.

"H...h..hot dogs?" The blonde qustioned in a stutter. He threw the package into the air and brought his hands into his chest as if to hide within himself. He then pointed at the package flying through the air. "IT'S MADE OF DOG?! Oh Haruhi! How could you people eat such a poor animal like that!What is with you commoners!" He panicked. Haruhi watched as the package landed on the stack of apples that was in the produce section, the red fruit tumbled out of it's box and knocked into the oranges, making a random shopper fall and knock into the display of watermellons. All the fruit came stampeding towards them.

"N...No! It's not really dog! It's.." But she didn't get to finish before she found herself attacked by rampaging fruit and was knocked to the floor along with the host club and most of the people in the store. Kyouya was the only one in the entire store other than the cashiers that wasn't knocked down by the apples and oranges and watermelons.

"Tamaki...I do believe this is your last time to the grocery store." Kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses and watched everyone pick themselves up and try not to fall again on the fruit. Kyouya took Tamaki by the ear and made his way to the exit, tossing a check to the cashier lady. Haruhi apologized by bowing and then ran after her fellow host club members.

...

"I...I'm sorry.." Tamaki sulked in a corner of the room crouched down with a black and purple could luminating over top of him. He poked the floor in a pout.

"Heh...it..it's okay Tamaki senpai...everyone makes mistakes sometimes.." Haruhi tried to comfort, though it seemed rather useless.

"Hehe, but the boss doesnt usually. Especially by taking down an entire grocery store with a package of meat." The twins said in sync.

Tamaki sulked even more until dinner was done. It all smelled so good. Lemon fish, steamed white rice, sushi, pot stickers and crab, and of course tea. Haruhi smiled and looked on at all the smiles that sat at her table.

However, as much fun as the dinner was with everyone at her home. She firmly decided that Tamaki was definitely not the one to take shopping. Let alone send him to gather groceries by himself within the store. Still, this was a fun time, and now that she thought about it, Tamaki's misfortune at the super market was quite hilarious.


End file.
